


Touch

by liz_mo



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to stop touching him. Merlin can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful [](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**genteelrebel**](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/) . She has seen the light!!! Thank you so much, my dear! This fic is so much better for your help!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [merlin/arthur](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/merlin/arthur), [slash](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
  
_ **Fic: Touch (PG-13, Merlin/Arthur)** _

**Title: **Touch  
**Author: **[](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/profile)[**liz_mo**](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/) (LizM)  
**Word count:** ~1.800  
**Pairing: **Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre: **Pre-slash, Romance, A little bit of angst  
**Warnings:** Uhm, a little angst and much fluffiness. No horses or other animals were harmed in the making of this story.  
**Summary: **Arthur has to stop touching him. Merlin can't take it anymore  
**Notes:** Betaed by the wonderful [](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**genteelrebel**](http://genteelrebel.livejournal.com/) . She has seen the light!!! Thank you so much, my dear! This fic is so much better for your help!

****

 

**Touch**

 

Arthur has to stop touching him. Merlin cannot take it anymore, does not know what to do.

 

He does not even remember when it started, when every slight brush against him, every involuntary touch started sending fire down his spine, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

And those are only the involuntary touches. Arthur deliberately touching him is ten times worse. Merlin's blood rushes in his ears, his whole body tingling and he cannot think.

 

When Arthur squeezed his shoulder this morning and pressed his thumb against Merlin's neck, his knees wobbled for hours afterwards. By early afternoon Gaius had had enough and sent him outside to clear his head.

 

Which is why Merlin is on the battlement looking out over Camelot. Trying not to thing about that moment. And failing over and over again. Which is why his knees are still wobbling slightly.

 

Which is also probably why he does not notice that someone is behind him, until a hand falls onto his shoulder.

 

Merlin freezes. There is no mistaking that touch.  Arthur's thumb worms its way underneath his neck-kerchief, traces circles against his neck. Merlin does not know whether Arthur is even conscious of doing it or if he is doing it very much on purpose.

His hands grip the stones in front of him to keep his knees from giving out. His blood is rushing in his ears. He does not understand a word of what Arthur is saying. All Merlin can concentrate on is the warmth and weight of the hand on his shoulder and the touch on his naked skin that sends fire though his veins.

Arthur has got to stop touching him or he will not be able to hold in the magic that is bubbling up inside him

"Stop touching me!" he blurts out. When Arthur snatches his hand away, he sags in relief.  

'He's angry,' Merlin thinks slowly as he hears Arthur stomp away. His brain is not up to wondering why and he gives in to gravity and falls to his knees, leaning his burning forehead against the cool stones.

 

*

 

Arthur stopped touching him. It is the thing that Merlin notices most and for a couple of days it is the only thing that counts. Then his head starts to get clearer and he notices that Arthur is also not speaking to him. In fact he is actively avoiding him and when he does deign to speak to Merlin, he is snappish and brusque. Merlin wonders what has happened but he cannot figure it out.

 

A week goes by and Arthur still has not touched him. At all. Not even accidentally. As bad as it was before, Merlin starts to miss it. But he knows he cannot do anything about it. He would be happy if Arthur would at least speak to him again. But there is nothing he can do about that either. He tries to carry on as before but it is hard when Arthur is stone faced and does not smile at him. Arthur does not call him an idiot either but Merlin misses that, too. He wonders what is wrong with him.

 

Another day of endless tasks, another day of not talking to Arthur and Merlin has had enough. He storms into Arthur's chamber, as usual without knocking, yelling "What the fuck is wrong with you?" as soon as the door closes behind him.

 

But the chamber is empty and Merlin feels a little bit stupid.

 

*

 

He does not know how long he stood there, but suddenly there is clamouring and footsteps in the corridor and then there is Arthur, sweaty and exuberant, fresh from the training grounds.

Merlin's heart skips a beat and he can feel the magic swelling up inside him.

He really has to clamp down hard on it, when Arthur just looks at him, not unfriendly, and makes his get-on-with-it gesture.

Taking a fortifying breath, Merlin scrambles to get Arthur out of his armour. He takes care not to touch the shirt underneath and he thinks he manages reasonably well.

 

"Go, get me dinner," Arthur says when Merlin is done. Merlin waits until the door has closed behind him to let the grin emerge.

 

*

 

Things get a little better after that. Merlin does not feel quite so put out anymore. He even manages not to react to the accidental touches that have started up again.

 

Merlin is dusting the coat of arms that decorates the wall in Arthur's chamber by magic when something occurs to him. Accidental touches do not stop and start again at will. So Arthur touching him might not be so accidental after all.

 

*

 

He is still standing next to the wall, staring at the pendragon crest, contemplating thingsand Arthur, when someone grabs his shoulder and spins him around. Merlin has not heard the door open and jumps.

 

"You really are completely useless, standing around doing nothing, staring holes in the air!" Arthur not quite yells and Merlin does not know what to answer. All thoughts have deserted him and he really feels like the idiot Arthur accuses him to be.

 

Arthur is touching him again.

 

Merlin feels the touch from the hand still resting on his shoulder all the way down to his toes and his magic surges up. He tries to back away but Arthur follows the movement keeping his hand where it is.

 

*

 

When Merlin's back hits the wall, he dares to raise his eyes. Arthur still has not let go.

Then Arthur leans forward and kisses him. 

 

*

 

Merlin is drowning. In sensation, in the kiss, in Arthur. His magic explodes out of him, rattling the windows, blowing out the fire, shattering bowls and plates on the table and the mirror, dropping the coat of arms next to Merlin on the floor.

Arthur wrenches away in shock and turns to look at the destroyed room. As soon as Arthur's grip loosens, Merlin's knees wobble and he slides to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees, dropping his head on them.

He starts to shake very slightly.

Kissing Arthur had been the best thing that ever happened to him but now – even though Arthur might not kill him – he will throw Merlin out - at least.

And Merlin is not absolutely sure about the not-killing part.

 

Suddenly the door opens but Merlin does not care. Arthur shouts something, probably for the guards, Merlin thinks, but then the door closes again and the bolt is thrown.

 

Arthur's steps are hesitant as he moves towards him but then he utters a great sigh and plops down next to Merlin, bumping his shoulder gently.

 

For a while there is silence and Merlin tries to keep his thoughts from running rampant.

Arthur's warmth against his side is distracting. But his magic stays firmly put – for now at least. Merlin is grateful and goes back to not-thinking. 

 

"Can you repair that?" Arthur suddenly asks and Merlin turns his head to look at Arthur looking at the damage.

 

Merlin draws a breath and his magic together. A few words and a hand wave later the bowls fly back together, the cracks in the mirror disappear and the coat of arms whooshes back up onto the wall.

 

Merlin does not even watch but drops his head back down immediately.

 

"Do you know that your eyes turn golden?" Arthur asks and Merlin nods wordlessly into his arms.

 

Arthur makes a non-committal noise and Merlin feels him shift. For a moment the warmth at his side leaves him, then Arthur's hand drops warm and heavy onto the back of his neck.

 

*

 

They sit like that for a while and Merlin slowly stops shaking. It seems that no immediate death is forthcoming so he can breathe a little easier. And Arthur is touching him again.

 

"You haven't heard a word of what I said when we were on the battlements, didn't you?" Arthur asks suddenly.

 

Merlin shakes his head.

 

"Idiot," Arthur states and Merlin is not sure if he imagines the fondness in his voice.

 

Then Arthur squeezes gently, lifts his hand and stands up.

 

Merlin raises his head to look at him and sees Arthur extending a hand towards him. He blinks at it for a few moments then unfurls himself and takes it.

 

After Arthur has pulled him to his feet neither of them lets go and they are standing way too close.

 

But Merlin cannot help the grin that is breaking out because he knows that it is going to be alright. That they are going to be alright.

 

Arthur matches his grin and asks casually:

 

"So, are you going to blow up the castle?"

"What?" Merlin is proud that he gets out at least that much, because Arthur is still _holding his hand._

__

 

"When we get to do more than kiss," Arthur laughs and Merlin blushes to the roots of his hair.

 

"Better not risk it", Arthur decides and pulls Merlin out of the door.

 

*

 

"So, what did you say to me on the battlements?" Merlin dares to ask after he has put leaves back on the trees around their clearing, cleared up the debris from the forest floor, filled the little pond with water again and lured the frightened horses back.

 

Arthur is still wavering between smug grin and wide eyed astonishment and gestures dismissively.

 

"Oh just the usual. How much I think you're an idiot but my idiot and how I'd like to have you in my bed but don't want to order you but even so I'd be happy if you were to be my manservant until the day one of us dies."

 

"Although I will have to rectify that last one, won't I?" Arthur's voice takes on a contemplative tone. "I think", he says, grinning now, "as soon as I'm King I'm going to have to sack you."

It is Merlin's turn to stare at him in astonishment.

 

Arthur's grin turns impossibly wider. "I don't think that your duties as court-sorcerer will leave you much time for attending me and my every whim. Maybe only some of them." Here his grin turns filthy.

Merlin does not know what to say or do. Just yesterday he was worried that Arthur would never speak to him again and now his greatest wish is within reach. Being at Arthur's side and being recognized and revered for who and what he is.

Merlin still does not know what to say but he knows what to do now. He kisses Arthur.

 

When they pull apart and Arthur tumbles him to the ground again, Merlin feels happiness pervading his whole being and this time the ground of the clearing bursts into flowers, vibrant and sparkling, blue and red and golden.

 

 


End file.
